


"Who are you?"

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: “Who are you?”Jason finally asks Percy that afternoon, when they are sitting by the lake.Side by side and the few inches between them feel like too far.Percy glances at him. The soft smile on his lips makes Jason want to trace it with his finger.“You know who I am,” Percy says.“Maybe,” Jason said.





	"Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Who are You" by Aquilo

_Who are you?_

That sounds so much like a stupid question. Because who would even question who Percy is?

Percy Jackson, The Son of Poseidon. The one who saved the world, but turned down the offer of being immortal.

Percy Jackson is simply, The Legend.

 _But who are you_?

Oh, how Jason really wants to know.

*******

 

_Who are you?_

It‘s a warm night in late Summer.

The night is dark but the fire is bright. Lights and shadows look like dancing over Percy’s face.

Jason is not good with names and faces but those green eyes with that small smirk, will never be just a face, will never be just a name.

Percy starts to sing along, a little bit off-scale and his eyes were twinkling. Then Jason suddenly feels like he’s known Percy even before they met. Like Percy is that single piece of a broken dream that once was missing.

Percy catches him staring.

He smiles warmly at Jason, and Jason wants to freeze the smile into a solid piece of memory, so that he can carry it with him forever.

 

*******

 

_Who are you?_

“Hey, Jason!”

His head snaps to where the voice came from. Percy waved at him from where he is sitting on the table for the Poseidon cabin. Percy smiles at him. Percy smiles at him like the way the sea smiles back at the sky on a bright summer day. And without even thinking, he smiles back. Without even thinking, he walks to where Percy was sitting, just like how sunflowers turn to where the sun is.

“Hey,” Jason says once he gets to Percy’s table.

“How is it going?” Percy asks. He shifts on his bench, giving the space for Jason to sit next to him.

“Good,” Jason says as he takes the offered seat. He looks at Percy.

At the smile that still lingers on his lips. At the lights that still twinkle in his eyes.

“Good,” Jason says again, nodding as the realization slowly seeping inside of him.

Things are good as long as he is with Percy.

Things are good as long as Percy is with him.

 

*******

 

_Who are you?_

Jason thought that he should have known Percy. But he still wants to be the one who knows better, who knows best about Percy.

Probably that’s the reason why Jason’s eyes always stay a little too long at Percy.

Why Jason always tries to listen more when it’s Percy who’s talking, laughing, singing.

Why the friendly touches between them always linger a beat too long.

But never enough.

They never feel enough.

 

*******

 

“Who are you?”

Jason finally asks Percy that afternoon, when they are sitting by the lake.

Side by side and the few inches between them feel like too far.

Percy glances at him. The soft smile on his lips makes Jason want to trace it with his finger.

“You know who I am,” Percy says.

“Maybe,” Jason says.

Maybe.

Maybe Jason knows him and Jason can come up with so many definitions, adjectives and maybe even some prose and poetries, just to tell people who Percy is.

“I know who you are to the world,” Jason says.

He ducks his head down, watching their distorted reflections on the water. He takes a deep breath and it’s like his heart is too big for his chest when he lifts his head up. He turns his head to Percy.

“But who are you to me?”

Percy turns his head and holds his eyes at Jason.

Jason stares back at those green eyes, so green and deep like the ocean.

The ocean eyes where Jason will jump in to, get drown into, without even blinking an eye.  

“Who am I to you?” Percy asks him back, this time voice barely above a whisper.

Jason wonders whether it’s really a longing feeling that he is seeing in Percy’s eyes.

He carefully cradles Percy’s cheek in his hand.

“You’re the one I will run to without even thinking,” Jason says, gently tracing his thumb over Percy’s cheekbone.

Percy closes his eyes. His long eyelashes paint a shadow over his cheeks.

He opens his eyes back and when their eyes meet, Jason knows now how he has fallen, fallen so fast and deep in love with him.

“I will run to you too,” Percy whispers.

Jason’s heart is in his throat as he slowly, slowly leaning forward.

A bit closer.

Percy’s breath is warm, ghosting over the patch of skin above Jason’s lips.

“We’ll run together then,” Jason says.

Percy’s hand flies to hold the back of Jason’s head.

“Is it who I am to you?” Percy asks.

Jason nods and their lips were half an inch apart.

“To me you are you, and I’ll run to the end of the world with you.”

*******

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kudos, comments and feedbacks are always, highly appreciated :) *especially since this is my first piece of writing for this pairing*  
> 2\. Come see me at my Tumblr: @thebluesidofmyworld :)


End file.
